Lucy and Natsu
by jaidenrutz
Summary: Lucy joins the Fairy Tail guild as a child and meets Team Natsu. MAY OR MAY NOT BE COMPLETED! Rated T for language. May become M rated for later writings.


**I wrote this a while ago and never planned on posting it, but here.**

**Let me know if you want me to continue this or not.**

**I know it's kinda long..**

**Enjoy!**

Prologue

Fairy tail had multiple children as members. This takes place around the time Natsu joined the guild. So, who are these kids?

Natsu Dragneel.. Adoptive son of Igneel and younger brother of Zeref Dragneel; another child in the Fairy tail guild. Bestfriends with many of the other children in the guild, and loves to start fights. He may be very reckless at times, but he has a hopeful heart. He has salmon colored spiky hair, tanned skin, onyx eyes, and always wears a scarf given to him by Igneel, the dragon who taught him dragon slayer magic. Both of his parents were killed.

Gray Fullbuster.. Likes to start fights with the other kids. He has a major stripping habit and is more naked than clothed. He has dark blue hair, dark blue eyes, and a cross necklace. His parents were killed when his master Ur took him and a childhood friend named Lyon in, to teach them ice maker magic. He's more humble than Natsu, but tends to fight a lot.

Erza Scarlet.. Given her last name by a childhood friend named Jellal. She was ripped away from her parents at a young age and took to "The Tower of Heaven" with a few other kids. Jellal eventually got possessed and lost sanity, but then regained it. Her right eye is damaged. She has scarlet hair, reddish brown eyes, and an armored outfit. She found her magic when escaping the tower she was enslaved into. She keeps Natsu and Gray in check.

And

Lucy Heartfilia.. The newest member of the guild; she actually just joined. She comes from the wealthy Heartfilia family, but is a runaway. Her mother died and her father took the advantage to beat her. She's the quiet and humble one out of them all. She also loves reading. She has bright blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, and she loves to dress up; Erza does too. Her mother gave her the celestial key "Aquarius" before passing away because she knew the power she had in her. Lucy is working on collecting more celestial keys. She also has a secret ability within her that nobody knows about; a different type of magic. (The guild is unaware of her; shes joining in the first chapter.)

The relationships between the characters have changed a bit, so let me tell you what they are.

Natsu and Zeref are happily brothers. (Zeref is not a demon and he does not create them.)

Gray and Natsu fight all the time, that stayed the same. Aswell as Erza keeping them in order.

Lucy will just be joining the guild, therefore she knows no one.

Levy, Cana, the Strauss siblings, and all the other children are still apart of the guild.

Zeref is apart of Fairy tail and so is Mavis Vermillion. Zeref, Mavis, and Mira are 14 years old, while all the other kids are 11. Also the POV of the characters will vary.

Chapter One: a New Member and a New Friend!

(Narrators POV)

Lucy Heartfilia is wondering around Magnolia, when a man named Makarov meets her on the street.

"Well hello there! What's your name?" Makarov asks politely.

"I-I'm Lucy.. Lucy H-Heartfilia. I don't know where I am.." She replies, looking down at her polished shoes.

"Do you know where your Mom or Dad is?" Makarov sweetly asks.

Lucy looks around, she doesn't know where to go from her home, she's a runaway who has no home.

"My mommys passed and my daddys at home.. I-I ran away.."

"Why would you run away, child?"

"My daddy hurts me and touches me where I don't like it. He has done it ever since mommy passed away.. I don't have a home anymore." Lucy wipes the tears from her eyes and looks at Makarov, who is a little shorter than her.

"You can come to Fairy tail! There are many kids there who would love to be your friend!" He smiles at her.

"R-Really? May I ask your name, kind sir?"

"It's Makarov, but you can just call me gramps, or master if you would like to join our wizard guild."

"I u-use celestial magic! I would love to join your guild.. Do you have any books there?"

"Why yes! We have a whole library full of books! And a celestial mage, i are a special one! Follow me and you'll see Fairy tail!"

"That is a beautiful name, where did you come by it?" Lucy asks, following Makarov.

"A girl named Mavis came up with it. Do fairies have tails? Do they exist? Who knows?"

"Isn't everyone in the guild like a fairy family?" She asks.

Makarov suddenly stops and turns around. He wipes a tear away from his eye. "You belong here." Makarov turns back around and there is the Fairy tail guild.

"May I go in?"  
"Of course! It's your new home. And no need to be so formal, act like were family here, like the way you and your mom were!" He says, opening the doors.

Lucy steps in the building and everyone stares at her. She quickly becomes embarrassed and blushes. She's shaking, never before has she seen so many kids. One kid walks up to her."Hey, my name is Natsu! You must be new here, right?" A boy with salmon hair and a scaled

scarf.

"N-Nice to meet you Natsu. I'm Lucy, a-and yes i'm n-new.. Thank you for greeting me." She smiles at him.

"Cmon!" He wraps his arm around her and starts walking over to Erza and Gray. "These are my friends."

Lucy blushes at the contact and waves at the two. "I'm Lucy."

Gray and Erza walk up to her.

"Im Erza Scarlet! Welcome to Fairy tail!"

"Ah I see! Scarlet like the color of your hair.. It matches perfectly." Lucy smiles and Erza blushes.

"Thank you."

"Im Gray. And i'm not Natsu's friend he just thinks I am."

"But why aren't you friends? He seems really nice. Um, also.. Where are your clothes, Gray?" She blindly asks. Gray screams and starts dressing.

Natsu and Erza laugh at the sight, Lucy was already on Grays tail about his clothes. Once Gray is dressed Lucy walks up to him. "I-I'm sorry for embarrassing you, please forgive me!" She was very formal about it.

"Hey, don't worry about it." He quickly says.

"That's a habit he has, don't mind his lack of clothes." Levy says walking up to her. "You must be Lucy, correct?"

"Yes, that's me. May I ask you what your name might be?"

"It's Levy Mcgarden! I heard that you love books and wanted to go to the library! I love reading too and i'll take you!" She says, reaching her hand out for Lucy to grab.

"Th-Thank you..!" She grabs Levy's hand and waves at the others. "I'll be back."

"I wonder what kind of magic that girl uses!" Natsu asks, very excited.

"Calm down, flamebrain. She obviously has to use something weird, i mean, she is a weird kid."

Gray says, pushing Natsu.

"It's obvious that she uses celestial magic. I saw the key of Aquarius in her hand." Erza states, pushing the two away from each other.

"No way! She doesn't smell that way! Maybe she uses another magic, too!" Natsu yells at her.

"Perhaps.."

Lucy and Levy come back from the library, Lucy is carrying 3 books. Gray looks at her. "Do you plan on reading all of those?"

Lucy looks at him and then gets a face full of fear. "W-Was I not suppose to get this many? I-Im sorry! Forgive me please..!"

"Calm down, it's okay to get that many. He was just asking since they seem lengthy." Erza states.

Lucy spreads out the 3 books she picked out on one of the tables.

"I told you she used celestial magic!" Erza says, pointing to the book with the celestial keys on it.

"A book all about Fairy tail?" Gray asks, eyeing the book with the Fairy tail emblem on it.

Natsu looks at the book that has a dragon on it. Lucy comes up around him and points to the book he's looking at. "That one's all about dragon slayer magic! I'm really excited to read it!"

"Dragon slayer magic? YOU MEAN YOU PRACTICE DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC!?" Natsu yells in excitement. He's never met another kid with the same ability as himself.

"My mommy told me to learn about celestial dragon slayer magic! Because apparently I have the power to use it..?"

"You have to learn dragon slayer magic from a dragon, though!" Natsu says.

"Then I guess I'll have to look for a dragon that uses it. I'm guessing since you are a dragon slayer that you would want to find your dragon, correct?" She asks, crossing her arms.

"How did you know?"

"You seemed so interested in only the dragon slayer stuff, so I just assumed.. I'm sorry if i got it wrong!" Lucy hid her head in her hands and shook.

"We'll search together!" He said, lowering her hands from her face. She looked up at him.

"O-Okay-"

"COOL NOW I HAVE A DRAGON SEARCHING BUDDY AND A NEW FRIEND!" Natsu yelled so the whole guild could hear.

"A f-friend? You mean it? We can really be friends? You'd wanna be friends with me?" She kept asking him.

"Yeah! Everyone in the guild is your friend!" Natsu grabs Lucy's hand and drags her to Makarov. "Gramps! You gotta put the mark on her, right now!"

Makarov grabbed the magic stamper and pressed it onto where she wanted it, her right hand. It was in the shade of pink.

Lucy turned around to face Natsu and held her right hand up to show him the mark. "I made it pink, like your hair! Now i'll always know who my very first friend was!" She smiled at him. Natsu looked at her in shock. Did she really just do that for him?

"F-First friend?"

"Yeah! You're the first one that came up to me and talked to me, and we share interests and magic and-" She was going to continue but Natsu cut her off.

"_First _friend? As in very first friend _ever_?" Lucy nods. Natsu never thought that this upbeat, but shy girl would never have had friends. He decided to let it go and maybe ask another time.

First friend, huh? Natsu didn't mind taking that honor one bit.

Chapter 2; A Celestial Dragon Slayer!

Lucy's first night as a Fairy tail wizard ended up with her sitting at the table, while everyone else partied hard. She wasn't much of an outgoing girl, and this whole friend experience was something she'd never had before. It scared her, she was afraid of losing one of her friends. She had thoughts running through her mind: _What if Gray and Erza decide they hate me? What if Levy wants another book buddy? _But there was one that scared her more than the others: _What if Natsu finds someone else to hunt their dragons with? _Natsu was the closest friend she had at the guild, despite their major differences, they were extremely good friends already. She sighed and took a sip of her water.

"Luce! Why aren't you out here with us?" A voice shouted. She knew who it was. After all, he was the one who gave her that nickname.

"Natsu? Don't worry about me. I'm just not the party kind of girl." I looked over to see someone staring at me. It wasn't anyone she'd seen before, though.

"Please? It's boring out there and you-" He was cut off by Lucy.

"Who's that?" She said, pointing at a child with blue hair. Natsu took a closer look at him.

"That's Jellal. One of Erza's first friends. He lost his sanity but he's okay now." Natsu looked at Lucy worried. "What's the matter?"

Lucy looked down at her empty glass of water and sighed. "I'm fine.. Well, I was just wondering because I haven't seen him here before. And, i'm worried about myself." She sighed once more and laid her head down on the table.

Natsu gave her a worried expression. He tapped her arm and she bolted her head up. "Lucy," He began. "Why are you worried about yourself?" She enjoyed the soft and hard side of Natsu. The soft side felt comforting and the hard made her feel worthy and encouraged.

Lucy cleared her throat. "I have no where to live, I'm a runaway." Natsu looked at her shocked.

"You ran away from home? But, why?" At this point they were both sitting next to each other at one of the tables.

"My daddy is a bad man." She started tearing up and took a sip of water. "My mommy passed away.." Natsu tensed up when she said bad man. It made him angry, but he wanted to know more.

"What do you mean he's a bad man?" He gulped, not knowing if he wanted to hear the answer.

"He always hit and abused me once mommy passed.. And he touched me.." She started to squirm at the thought. "He touched me where I didn't like it.." A tear slid down her cheek, it was really hard for her to tell another kid what happened, but suddenly she snapped out of her thoughts by Natsu's touch. He hugged her.

"Sorry for asking. I didn't wanna make you cry." She wiped her tear away and drank the rest of her water. "Lucy?" She looked up and him and raised an eyebrow. "Do you wanna stay with me? So you have somewhere to live?"

"R-Really? You'd let me?" Natsu nodded. "Yeah. I'd like it if I could.." She looked down and smiled.

"My brother comes over sometimes, though. His name is Zeref." Lucy shot up in amazement.

"You have a brother? I've always wanted a sibling! You're so lucky." Natsu was taken back by her response.

"Well you can meet him! He's 14 years old."

Lucy nodded and went to the bar. Even though Mira was 14, she loved working the bar when she wasn't fighting with Erza. "Hello there, you're a real cutie!" Mira said, smiling. "My names Mira, what can I get for you, sweetie?"

Natsu walked up behind Lucy and waved at Mira. "Awww! Two cuties in one place! Except Natsu is the annoying one.." Lucy couldn't help but giggle.

"M-May I please have a water miss Mira?" Lucy asked, peeking her head over the bar.

Mira jumped around. "Of course you can!"

"What's your deal, Mira?" Natsu asked, tilting his head. Mira glared at him.

"I'm just getting your little friend a drink! Why don't you go fight Gray or something?" She said, getting Lucy some water. She slid the water over to Lucy.

"Thank you so so much!" Lucy said, smiling and picking up the glass, returning to her seat. Mira turned to Natsu.

"So Natsu~ Finally got yourself a girlfriend? Lisanna might be jelly~" Mira teased. Natsu's face turned dark red and he became embarrassed and furious.

"Sh-She's not my girlfriend! And why would Lisanna be jealous?" Natsu asked. Mira gave him a _you're-so-dumb-how-did-you-not-realize? _look.

"My little sis has a little crush on you~ I mean, I dunno what she sees in you besides your cute baby face." She laughed.

"L-Lisanna isn't like that! She's like my sister!" Mira laughed at him and said _oooooo_.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled, causing both of them to look at her in confusion. "Come over here, I wanna talk to you!" Natsu turned around and gave Mira a glare, then went over and sat next to Lucy.

"What's up?" He asked. She opened her book about dragon slayer magic.

"What kind of dragon slayer magic do you use?" She looked at him and started flipping to the table of contents in the book.

"I use fire dragon slayer magic!"

She looked in the table of contents when she found the title: _Fire Dragon Slayers, _and she flipped to the page it said. She began to read out loud: _There's only one fire dragon slayer on Earthland. He was raised by Igneel, the king of the fire dragons. His name is Natsu Dragneel, he trained with other dragons and their dragon slayers named, Metalicana: The iron dragon, Grandeeney: The sky dragon, Weisslogia: The light dragon, Skiadrum: The shadow dragon, and Draco: The celestial dragon. _"Hey, there's the dragon I need to find!" Lucy shouted in excitement. She continued: _To learn more about the other dragons and their dragon slayers, go to the table of contents to find out. _

_Fire dragon slayer magic is one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful, alongside celestial dragon slayer magic. _"See that, Luce!? Were the most powerful!" He giggled as he wrapped his arm around her and she kept reading: _There were many fire dragons alongside Igneel, but he was chosen king for his adaptation to humans and overwhelming abilities. Fire dragon slayers can eat fire, or any other element, though if they eat another element other than fire, they will get extremely sick. All dragon slayers can eat their element and gain power, though they cannot eat the element if they produce it. Example: A fire dragon slayer creates fire, he/she cannot eat it because he/she made it. _Lucy finished reading and looked at Natsu. "I'm a little confused on how my magic works.."

He looked at her confused. "If you eat fire, then what do I eat?" She asked.

He made a thinking face and then said, "Look in the book!"

She turned to the table of contents and then to the celestial dragon slayer page. She inhaled and exhaled, and then began reading:

_Celestial Dragon Slayers are hard to come by, therefore there's only one. Her name is Lucy Heartfilia. She was taught by Drac, the queen of celestial dragons. Lucy soon got taken in by her father and cast a spell on her, deleting all memories of any dragons or magic, and instead she learned celestial magic. She was taught alongside all of the other dragon slayers and dragons. Celestial dragon slayers eat stars, planets, comets, meteors, which also means they can eat part of the sun, since it's a star. They can summon comets and stars from their hands to attack with as well. _Lucy frantically skipped to the very end of the book, searching for something. "Here it is!" She began reading: _The Fire Dragon Slayer is named Natsu Dragneel, The Iron Dragon Slayer is named Gajeel Redfox, The Sky Dragon Slayer is named Wendy Marvell, The Light Dragon Slayer is named Sting Eucliffe, The Shadow Dragon Slayer is named Rogue Cheney, and The Celestial Dragon Slayer is named Lucy Heartfilia. All of these dragon slayers trained with their dragons together. Each trained for at least 5 years, until their dragons left, or they were taken from them. _Lucy looked at the book in horror. She couldn't believe it, she was taught by a dragon named Draco. She took care of Lucy when her dad wasn't there and then she got ripped away. Also, she met Natsu when she was like 4!? Same with all the other dragon slayers. She wanted to find the dragon slayers, she needed to.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Natsu asked, his arm wrapped around her neck and massaging her shoulder to get her to come back to reality.

"We should go and find those dragon slayers, don't you think? Maybe they have information on where Draco or Igneel went!" Natsu looked at her, he looked full of pain and worry. But, at the same time he looked happy and hopeful.

"Tomorrow," He said. "We'll look tomorrow." And with that, Lucy and Natsu stood up and walked to the others.

"Hey flamebrain and Lucy." Gray said, teasing and pushing Natsu. Erza smacked Gray upside the head.

"What were you two reading over there?" Erza asked.

"A book about dragon slayers. We're gonna go find the other dragon slayers tomorrow." Natsu said as Gray started laughing hard.

"Really, hothead? You really think you can find them? Who was the idiot that gave you that idea?"

Lucy looked down at her feet, she could feel the tears coming. Natsu knew Lucy wasn't an idiot but he also knew she would be embarrassed if they found out it was her. Natsu wrapped his arm around Lucy's neck.

"I came up with it, so call me an idiot all you want, ice boy!" Natsu shouted. Lucy looked up at him and he smiled at her. It was like they knew what they were saying, as if they could talk telepathically. Lucy was saying thank you, and the smile he gave her reassured her that it was a your welcome, or no problem.

Lucy's POV

The rest of that night was a blur. Natsu and I went home, to his house. To my surprise it was really clean, I didn't understand. He didn't seem like the type, but I brushed it off, thinking maybe it was Zeref. I noticed a hammock with a large egg inside.

"Natsu, what's with the egg?" I asked. It was HUGE! Like, the size of my body!

"I dunno, it fell on my head when I was with Lisanna." Where would it have come from, and who's Lisanna?

"Oh- Natsu, you're suppose to warm eggs and make sure they feel love." He looked at me and then rushed over to the egg, and started to light it on fire. "Natsu! Stop!" He put out the flames and looked at me. "I'll show you." I walked over to the egg and pressed my body on it, hugging it and rubbing it. "See?" He looked at me in awe, acting like I just did something amazing. I grabbed an extra pillow and set it under the egg, to ensure its warmth.

Natsu and I slept in his large bed, since there was no other place except a hard couch. I laid close to him because he was warm, and I was freezing. I brought a suitcase with clothes in it, so I would have some.

Little did I know what we would have in store for us the next day.

Chapter 3: HAPPY! And.. Emotion Explosion?

Natsu's POV

I woke up to Lucy shouting at me. _Great. _I didn't really mind though, she was really energetic, when she wanted to be.

"N-Natsu! Stop staring! Turn around, I'm trying to change!" She screamed. All I did was turn around and laugh hard, I got hit upside the head for that. "A girl needs her privacy y'know!" She scolded.

"Yeah, sorry. I get it. But, don't blame me next time when all I did was open my eyes and see you changing." I said, shooting a glance at her. Her face turned red.

"I was hoping you'd stay asleep longer." She looked down.. She looked really upset.

"Hey, I was kidding. Plus, all I saw was your stomach, no big deal."

"It doesn't matter! I don't want anyone looking whether they're a boy or girl. Not even my mom.. But my dad took advantage of my weakness and decided: _Let's go for it! Let's touch her! Since moms gone, she won't mind?_ Well- Well I do mind! Not that he ever cared, because whenever I spoke up, he decided to do it more and sometimes just beat my voice out of me. That's a reason I wanna meet my dragon. She's the only family I have now."

I looked at her, you don't know how much I want to get my hands on her father, he wasn't even worthy of that title.

"Fairy tail is your family, too." I held her hands in mine and sighed. "We'll take care of you. I promise I'll protect you as long as I live."

She giggled and I looked up at her. "I know. You got some pretty bold statements there for an 11 year old."

"What's that suppose to-"

She cut me off, putting her hand over my mouth and looking at the egg, it was.. HATCHING!

We slowly inched closer, inspecting the white and blue egg. Then, it happened. It was…

"A BLUE CAT!?" Lucy screeched. "Cats don't come out of eggs! This is absurd!" She said, pacing around the room.

"Aye!" The cat said. He was blue, with some white on him, like the egg.

"Cool! A talking cat!" I looked at Lucy. "Hold him."

She reached into the hammock, but he flew into her arms, with white wings. She pet and cuddled him. I could never forget the look on her face, she looked so happy. At that moment, I knew what to name him.

"His name will be Happy." I stated. Lucy looked at me with a confused expression.

"Why that name?"

"Because you look so happy, and it's my favorite expression you have. Now you have a pink guild mark, like my hair, that will remind you of me, and I have a blue flying kitty that will remind me of your smile!" I grinned as she returned the expression.

"_**We have a blue flying kitty.**_" She giggled as she cradled Happy in her arms. "My name is Lucy, and that pink haired weirdo is Natsu. Welcome to the family, Happy!"

"Weirdo?" I asked. She could be so mean! "Let's give him a guild mark, cmon! And while were there, we can look to see if we can find where the other dragon slayers are." I gently grabbed her hand.

"You're in loooove~" Happy said, pretending to make out with the sky.

"How do you know about that kind of stuff when you're just a baby!?" I screamed.

Lucy looked at us and smiled. She had a great smile, I can say that. "Happy, fly us to the guild." And as soon as she said that we were in the air. Lucy was on my back while happy was flying.

"So.. Heavy.. Can't… take.. It…" He said, dropping us at the entrance of the guild.

"Good thing I fell on something soft." She looked down at me. Yes, I totally just broke her fall, I know, I'm awesome.

"You're welcome for breaking your fall." I said, feeling sooo cool. I dunno why. She got up and patted her dress. She was wearing a pink and white flowy dress, with thin straps holding it up on her shoulders. The dress was simple, The main area was pink with some white flowers in it. She had white sneakers on with it. I liked that about her, so what if she wore sneakers with a dress? It was cool! Her blonde hair was straightened and brushed down. She had a brown bag dangling off her shoulder, i'm guessing it had her books and key in it, along with some fish for our feline friend, who by the way was now laughing at us from the sky.

"I'm going to raise you to be nice and have manners!" She scolded. "Come down here right young man-er-cat." I laughed at her mistake and instantly regretted it. "For real, Happy. I wanna get that guild mark on you."

Then, we went inside and he got a green guild mark on his back.

"Since when did you two get a blue, talking, flying cat!?"

"A couple minutes ago, why, you jealous?" I said, giving him a headbutt.

"Like i'd be jealous of a pink haired idiot, blonde little girl, and blue fuzzball!"

"This 'blonde little girl' will beat you senseless unless you shut up." Lucy hissed. I was surprised, I never thought she would say that. Erza and I laughed our heads off. "Now, ice boy, i'm gonna go and research." She walked right passed him and he flinched. I knew he wasn't gonna pick a fight with her, we knew she was afraid of that. She didn't want to fight, nor did she want us to fight. She just wanted to prove that she can be strong.

"Why'd you name him Happy?" Erza asked.

"Cause Lucy looked really happy when they were bonding."

"They're so in looove~" Happy laughed.

"N-No we're not! Don't say stuff like that!" I yelled. Gray and Erza started laughing. _What was so funny, huh?_

Cana walked up to us. "Whassup, Cana?" Gray asked. She looked down at her feet. "What's wrong?" Gray asked another question she didn't respond to. We all looked at her. I hated when my friends were sad.

"Guildarts went on another job." She sighed. Guildarts was the strongest wizard in Fairy tail, and also Canas dad, but he didn't know.

"Cmon, Cana. Tell him already." I nudged. Lucy walked up to us as this was happening.

"What's holding you back?" Lucy asked, Cana turned around to face her.

"He could reject me! Not believe me!" Lucy shook her head.

"He already has love for you. I'm sure he'll love to have a daughter like you." She patted Canas back. "Tell him, right when he gets back." Cana shook her head.

"No, I-"

"Yes, you can. I believe in you, Cana. I know we just met, and it may be hard to believe, but it's true. We all believe in you." Cana looked at us, like we needed to tell her. We all nodded.

Happy flew into Lucy's arms and cuddled into her chest.

"Lushee!" She smiled and hugged him. She looked so happy, i'd never seen her like this before. She looked at me and realized I already was looking at her.

"You want cuddles too, Natsu?" Mira said, walking over to us. My face turned red, I could feel it.

"M-Miss Mira-" Her face was as red as mine.

"You always gotta embarrass us. It's rude y'know?" I said. I wasn't really upset that it embarrassed me, I just wanted Lucy to smile, and not feel down.

"You always gotta get embarrassed flamebrain!" She started laughing at us. Lucy did something unexpected.

"Hey, that's not a nice thing to do! He doesn't deserve to be teased with how much he's done for us. Now, please leave him alone. And if we offended you, i'm sorry, but last I checked if you don't have the right to tease and play with others feelings." She sighed, grabbed my hand, and led us to the library. I just looked at her, like an idiot, but I was so shocked.

"You didn't have to-"

"Yes, I did. Don't worry about it."

She was so nice. I didn't understand, she seemed so calm and collected before, and after all she went through, she still kept a smile on her face.

"How do you do it?" Honestly, I didn't mean to say that. It kinda slipped out.

"Do what?"

"You always keep a smile on your face." I thought about her past, Igneel, Draco, everything. I felt a tear slip and quickly wiped it away.

"You give me hope. And so does everyone else." She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. "Don't cry. I might start." She giggled. I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her back. We have a connection, not like Gray or Erza, not even like Lisanna. Speak of the devil, Lisanna walked in as we pulled away.

"Natsu, can I talk to you?" I was about to ask Lucy about the dragon slayers, but whatever. I figured it wouldn't hurt.

"Erm- sure Lisanna." I motioned Lucy to leave for a bit and that's what she did. "So what's up?"

"Well, ever since that blonde showed up, you haven't been talking or hanging out with me." I got angry, she acted like I belonged to her!

"That 'blonde' has a name, and it's Lucy. Her and I have a connection so i've been wanting to spend time with her. We can still hang out and stuff, but now isn't the time. I don't understand, you don't get angry about Erza, but you do with Lucy?"

"You and Lucy are super close and-"

"And shouldn't you be happy for me?"

She looked down, like she was disappointed. "Whatever, Natsu! I see, you favor her over me, only cause she has a better figure and uses magic like yours!"

"Lisanna! It's not like that. And were freakin 11, gimme a break. Do you think so lowly of me, that i'd be friends with someone for their FIGURE!? You make me sound like i'm using her, and i'm not. She's my best friend, and I thought you were too. Keep up with that attitude and I won't want to be close anymore. Look Lisanna, I still love you, but I love Lucy too, and you need to get that in your head. I love everyone in the guild, even Gray! I'm not about to have this conversation with you-" Before I knew it, Lisanna was inching closer to me and about to kiss me, but I pushed her away. "What the hell, Lisanna?" I smelled Lucy, and it calmed me.

"N-Natsu.. You don't understand! I-I'm in love with you!" She screamed.

"Lisanna… I-I.. I'm sorry. But, I don't understand, how can you say that? We're 11, we don't know love in that way. We can still be friends, but.. I don't love you in a romantic way, only as friends." I said, taking a step back. The entire time I felt Lucy watching us. I felt bad for rejecting her, but it's not like I could lead her on, that's rude.

"Lucy needs me and I need Lucy. I'm not replacing you, but if jealousy is a problem-"

"_**SCREW YOU, NATSU!**_" Tears weren't falling, she didn't look upset at all. "_**GO AND BE WITH THAT BLONDE BIMBO! YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER OF HER PONS!**_' she screamed at me.

Lucy's POV

My blood was boiling. How dare she say something like that to him. I stepped inside the room.

Chapter 4: Lisanna

"Lisanna.." I said, walking up to her.

"Lucy.." She said, meeting me halfway. "I'm not gonna fight over a boy."

I glared at her, then started laughing. Natsu watched it. "This isn't about Natsu, it's about you and me." I took a step forward. "You.. have the.. the nerve.."

"What? You gonna do some lame celestial move?"

"Don't talk to Lucy like-"

"**Natsu**" I walked a little bit closer. "Let's get a few things straight. 1: I'm not here to fight. 2: Don't **ever **talk to Natsu like that again."

"Oh, shut up. You have no right to say that to me." She transformed into a cat costume and lunged at me, I raised my arm to attack when Natsu rushed in front of me, blocking the attacks. She widened her eyes.

"Lisanna, I said I'm not here to fight. You're my friend, and I don't fight friends." I placed my hand on my hip. "I don't want to act immature and rash, so please.. Stop.."

She started laughing her butt off. _Really? _"Friends? You dare call us FRIENDS!? What a silly lie!"

I got on the computer and looked up "Wendy Marvell". Natsu walked over to me and stared at the screen.

"What are you doing!? We were having a conversation, idiot!" Lisanna yelled.

"Well, I decided I didn't want to continue. Natsu and I have things we need to do. If you want to talk, go and think about what you said and come back." I clicked on a picture. "Wendy.."

"You coward-"

"**Lisanna, shut up.**" Natsu growled.

Lisanna left the library, crying.

"Natsu.." He looked at me with confusion and worry in his eyes. "When she almost kissed you, I gagged." And with that, we were both laughing hard, enjoying each others company. Friendship was a truly magnificent thing.

Gray and Erza enter the library. _Crap… _

"What did you two do to Lisanna?" Erza asked. "She ran to Mira, crying her eyes out."

Natsu stepped forward. "She was talking crap on Luce! I had to defend her!"

"And I have proof." I said, stepping beside Natsu.

Gray nodded. "Show us." So, I did. Yes, I took a video. Don't judge me, I knew someone would ask, and I didn't want to explain. I honestly wanted to be friends with her, and maybe one day i'll overlook her actions, but not today.

"Hmm.. you're totally having a love affair, Natsu!" Happy laughed. We were totally _not _having a so called 'love affair'. "Lucy, that look in your eyes is creepy.."

"I'LL SHOW YOU CREEPY, CAT!"

Everyone looked at us and laughed, and we laughed along with them. I knew we'd fix things with Lisanna, just not now. I turned to Natsu.

"Ready to go?"

"Don't know where we're goin, but lead the way!"

"We're gonna meet Wendy, the sky dragon slayer!"

"Oh yeah! I'm all fired up now!"

Gray and Erza looked at us. "Can we come?"

Natsu and I looked at them and then each other and then back to them. "Sure."

Chapter 5: The Sky Maiden, Wendy Marvell!

(Narrators POV)

The four children were packed and ready to go.

"YOU'RE DOING WHAAAAT!?" Natsu looked at Master in confusion.

"Chill, Gramps! We're just going on a journey to find the dragon slayers, everytime we find one, we'll come back! And you can give us a communication lacrima." Natsu said, like it was nothing.

"Please Master, Natsu and I really really wanna meet the other dragon slayers. And Gray and Erza want to be there to protect us! Pleeeeaaaassseeeeee?" Lucy gave him puppy dog eyes, he couldn't resist.

"F-Fine! But you gotta take that blue cat with you, and i'm not giving you money!" Master shouted.

"But, Master!" Erza said.

"We need it!" Gray pouted. Natsu and Lucy smirked at each other and giggled. "We have all the money we need." Lucy said, laughing like a maniac.

"She's finally going crazy!" Happy screamed. Lucy clenched her fist.

Natsu touched her shoulder. "We should go." She nodded and they left.

As they behold their eyes on what was before them, they screamed.

"ERZA- WHY DID- WHY?" Lucy said, falling to the ground. "So.. much.. Stuff.." They all rushed to her. "I'm good guys, just.. Nevermind."

The now five: Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, and Erza got on the train.

"Erm.. Natsu..?"

"Save meeee! My stomach.. Is turning inside..out…" Natsu said, clenching his stomach. Lucy grabbed his hand, Erza and Natsu were sitting together, and Gray and Lucy were, with Happy on her head. She pulled Natsu over to her, and pushed Gray over. "Lucy what are you-" And then his head was on her lap, and she was massaging his scalp and running her fingers through his hair.

"Calm down and relax, I remember I used to get like this, and my mom showed me how to soothe it. Breathe with the air and clothes your eyes." Lucy said, continuing her treatment.

He seemed like he was about to pass out. "O-Okay.." He shut his eyes and drifted off.

"HOLY- HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?" Gray shouted. Lucy told him to shut up, and he did. The team was headed to a guild, named Cait Shelter. It would take them another 4 hours. Lucy decided to fall asleep, she was tired about all that was going on.

"Aww, look at them.." Erza said, like an immature child. In the end, everyone followed in Natsu's steps and fell asleep too.

"Lucy~" Natsu said, poking her face. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her friends.

"Hmm? Are we there?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, so get up." Gray said, walking out along with everyone else. So she did. And they walked out of the train station, right to the front of the guild. "So, this is Cait Shelter?"

Lucy nodded and knocked on the guild doors, an old man answered the door and greeted them.

"Is Wendy Marvell apart of your guild?" Erza asked. The old man nodded and smiled.

"Who might you children be?" He asked. Natsu wrapped his arm around Lucy's neck.

"Us two are fellow dragon slayers. We've been travelling to find them." Natsu said. The old man seemed shocked and let the kids in.

"Wendy! You've got visitors!" Wendy soon walked into the main room, where the others were.

She seemed shocked, she didn't know other people knew her.

"Um.. I'm wendy.." Said the blue haired little girl, walking towards them.

Lucy said, "I'm Lucy," She points at her friends, "That's Natsu, Happy, Grey, and Erza."

"Lucy and I are dragon slayers, and we came here to talk." Wendy jumped back. She never knew there were any other dragon slayers.

"Really!? What kind of dragon slayers are you?" She said, excited.

"I'm a celestial dragon slayer, and he's a fire dragon slayer." Lucy explained. Wendys eyes lit up. They chatted a bit about their dragons and their magic. And, then it was around 7pm. They got there around 4pm.

"As much as we've enjoyed talking, we should go get some rest. We're staying at Akane Resort and you can come visit if you want." Lucy said, standing up, walking out, and saying goodbye. The others followed and did the same.

"See ya later, Wendy!" Natsu said, waving while leave.

They went to Akane Resort, got some food, and went back to their room with it. They all sat on pillows in a circle, eating.

"So, she's called the Maiden of the Sky?" Gray asked while getting some food on his fork.

"I guess so, I mean it fits. She does use sky magic." Erza explained. Lucy was eating, but she looked really upset.

"Lucy, what's wrong? You look upset." Natsu said, looking at her.

"It's nothing, just thinking is all." He knew she was lying, but decided to ask later.

Everyone went to sleep, except Lucy, she was on the balcony, looking at the stars.

"Lucy?"

She turned around and there was Natsu. "Oh, hey Natsu. Sleep trouble?"

"Um yeah, cause you seem upset and I wanna know why. So?" He said, walking towards her.

"It's just.. I'm so weak.. Even Wendy is stronger than me and she's younger." They were leaning against the balcony.

"Hey! Don't beat yourself up. You're strong! You just haven't unleashed your powers."

"That's a nice way to put it. Anyway-" Natsu cut her off with a hug. "N-Natsu..?" She hugged him back.

"I'm not gonna just let you do that to yourself, yknow?" He smiled.

She nodded. "I know. I'm sorry." He broke the hug.

"I said don't beat yourself up! You're so stubborn." He said, crossing his arms.

She started walking inside the room. "Let's get some sleep. We have to get back to the guild tomorrow." Natsu nodded and followed her in.

They woke up to a knock on the door at 8am. Erza got up to answer, and it was the sky dragon slayer.

"Wendy! What's up?" Erza asked.

"S-Sorry if I woke you! Are Natsu and Lucy awake?" Erza looked over at them. They were in the same bed. There were only 2 beds, Gray and Natsu didn't get along, and Lucy and Gray didn't know each other well, so they decided to let Erza and Gray sleep in the same bed, and Lucy, Natsu, and Happy in the other. They were queen beds, but Lucy laid her head on Natsu's arm.

"Aww!" Wendy whisper yelled. Gray and Erza laughed. "I forgot to introduce you guys to Carla."

A small, white cat with a dress and bow around the end of her tail flew in.

Happy suddenly woke up, at saw Carla. "WOOAAHHH ANOTHER CATTT!?" Natsu and Lucy woke up to the noise. Lucy rubbed her eyes.

"What's- AHHHH! ANOTHER CATTT!?" Lucy yelled. Natsu laughed.

"Sorry for barging in like this, but I have news." Wendy said, looking at Lucy and Natsu. "I know where another dragon slayer is, and his name is Gajeel."

They packed up their things and left, everyone except for Lucy, she was about to leave when..

Chapter 6: An Unsettling Event.

(Natsu's POV)

"Lucy! Cmon, the train back to Magnolia is about to leave!" I screamed. Our little gang was about to leave to go and let Wendy meet gramps, and then we would go back and try to find Gajeel. Lucy wasn't responding to me, so I decided to go in and che

"Natsu! What's taking so long!?" Gray said, walking in the room. "Where's Lucy?"

"I dunno! I came to get her and she wasn't here!" I wanted her to just come out and say it was a prank. "Lucy?" I checked every place in the Akane Resort, but nothing. The weird thing was, her stuff was still in the whole resort, I can't even find her scent!" I was freaking out, I mean obviously I was, my best friend just went missing! I'm gonna be honest, I started having a panic attack, until I caught her scent. "Guys! I smell her!" I started sniffing around the resort to her scent, when I came across a closet. "I swear if she was hiding in a closet the whole time-" I said, then I opened the closet. It was her body, all beaten and bruised, blood was seeping out. I was shaking in fear and tears were rolling down my face. Everyone else had the same expression as me. There was no way she was alive. "Should we take h-her.. Home?" Wendy asked.

"We can't touch her, we need to get the council in here, someone please call them!" Everyone was staring at us, we were in the lobby, that's where the closet was. I was shaking so hard, I didn't know what to do. I just saw my best friend, dead, in a closet. Everyone was comforting me, even Gray, cause I was crying so hard. "Sh-she can't be.." Erza hugged me.

"She is.. Lucy is-"

"Don't say it.." I clenched my fist. "I need to find out who did this."

Time skip! 4 years later..

Today was the day. The anniversary of Lucy's death. I missed her so much. We never found out who did it, or why they did it. I didn't care who, I just wanted to kill whoever did this to her. She was only 11. Now, we were all 15. Wendy ended up joining our guild, and so did Gajeel. We never looked for the other 2, just in case Lucy came back. I went to her grave at least twice a week with Happy.

"Natsu?" Happy said, flying next to me as we were looking at her grave.

"Yeah?"

"D-Do you think she's been watching us?" He had tears rolling down his face.

"I hope so. If she isn't, she's either reading or looking for the other dragon slayers. But, I'd like to think she's looking at us." I answered. I wish I could see what she would've looked like when she was 15. I wanted to grow up with her and all my other friends. But, that wasn't gonna happen.

(Lucy's POV)

I was looking at them. It was almost time. You see, yes, I was killed. But, I went to the celestial world, and I was turned into a celestial spirit. As you know, dragon slayers can't summon celestial spirits, so i've had to strengthen my powers to be able to go into that world alone, and so I could give him my key, it was made special so that he can summon me. One day I would be able to turn human again, but I just needed to wait. Natsu and Happy had grown into handsome young men and I was happy to see them, but now it was time. For us to meet again. So, I stood a few feet behind them.

"You've grown up so much!" I said. If you were wondering, yes I grew too. I was also 15.

Natsu jerked his head around to face me. "Lu...cy?" He started crying and so did Happy.

I started running towards them, and I hugged them. Natsu freaked out and started hugging me very tight.

"I'm here, Natsu." I was crying too.

"I know.. What happened? I missed you so much.." I smiled and sat by them.

"Men attacked me that day, and they didn't mean to kill me, they just meant to hurt me and take me to my father. When I died, I entered the celestial spirit world, and turned into a spirit. I would've come sooner but I had to gain power to be able to come here on my own. I will turn human again, maybe.. In a couple months. I have been watching over you guys.." I smiled and blushed, looking down. Happy attacked me with a hug, and I hugged him back. Natsu hugged me from behind and scooted me closer to him. He breathed in my scent and I could tell it calmed him down. He rested his head on my shoulder while his arms were around my waist. I was holding Happy in my arms, and the sun was setting. It was all so perfect.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." I said, wiping a tear from my face. "But, I have to go soon."

Natsu hugged me tighter. "You'll come visit again, right?" I could tell he was scared. I nodded.

"I have to go now." I said, tears rolling down. I turned around and faced Natsu. Then, I held his hand as I disappeared. But I said something as I left. "Call me when you want, they made it special for you."

(Natsu's POV)

As she vanished, I felt something in my hand, a key. I heard her say to call her whenever I wanted and that it was made special for me.

I dried my tears knowing that Lucy would strive on in Fairy tail and she will come back to us. "Stay strong, Lucy." I smiled and looked at the stars, and I think I may have blushed a little?

"Natsu?" said Happy. I looked down at him. I couldn't help but notice he looked upset, and sad.

"What's the matter, buddy?"

"Lucy.. should we tell the guild? We don't know when she'll come back."

"I don't want them to get excited if nothing happens soon, so let's not talk about this to anyone else." I knew I looked determined, because I was! I mean, I was overjoyed that Lucy was coming back to us finally! But, part of me felt way too protective. I mean, yes, she had grown into a beautiful young woman, maybe I just don't want anyone else to touch her? _Am I selfish for that? _

0o0~Time Skip: 2 days later: At the guild~0o0

(Still Natsu's POV)

I was at the bar, talking to Mira. I couldn't help but smile, my face hurt so much from smiling so much. I was also blushing, I just had a tint of pink flustering upon my cheeks.

"Natsu! Natsu!" I hear a girls voice calling my name. I haven't heard it talk to me in awhile. "I want- to be mature and face my atonement for Lucy's sake. She didn't deserve to be treated the way I treated her, neither did you. I am truly sorry for causing you pain all those years ago and I was just jealous. I hurt you guys and i'm so so so sorry!"

"**Lisanna…"** I turned around to face to terrified look. "For Lucy, I'm willing to look past what you did, cause I know she'd be mad if I didn't. Also, I'm sorry for hurting and ignoring you. I shouldn't have just focused all my attention on Lucy, in the end that's what killed her. So, I forgive you, and I hope you can forgive her and I." Wow, I SOUNDED SO FREAKIN MATURE! I'M THE MAN! Damn, now I sound like Elfman.

Lisanna gave me a simple nod, "I forgive you. And Natsu, can we be friends again?" I looked at her like she was crazy, and I nodded. _Of course I would be friends with Lisanna! Lucy would want me to and I also want to as well! Nothing holding me back! _

A sudden blast corroded my thoughts. I was knocked out, and I bet so was everyone else.

Chapter 7: Sting Heartfilia?

I wake up with a sudden headache and body pain. A chilling chuckle made sweat roll down my cheek.

"So, you're awake, rat!" My pupils shrink, I know that voice.

"What in the hell-" I turn around and there stands a boy, looking about my age. Light blonde hair, a menacing look growing along his face. "Sting…" I try to get up, but he pummels me with a light dragon iron fist.

"Long time no see, salamander!" He stomped my face in the ground and screamed in pain. "Missed me? Forgotten?"

"No way in hell I'd forget you. I know your filthy little secret! But, don't worry old pal, I haven't told anyone."

"Tsk- what secret?"

"Your sister.."

"**What!? **What about my sister and how-"

"She's dead, well kinda. Your real name isn't Sting Eucliffe, it's Sting Heartfilia. Right?"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!?"

I stared him in the eye, my head still on the ground. "Lucy Heartfilia," I pushed myself to my knees.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK HER NAME!" He bashes my head in the ground, for some reason all my power is drained. I notice a lacrima that has been sucking my ethernano out. _No.._

I'm about to pass out at Sting shoves another attack, covering my head, I expect impact. But, there was none.

"Just in the nick of time, dragon!" A familiar blondie turns her head so I can see her chocolate brown eyes and determined look. _Yes.._

Sting is thrown back by her attack. "Lucy!?" His pupils shrink.

"Sting, though you are my brother, I have no shame in putting you down to my feet, got it? You hurt someone I hold dear and someone I love. You abandoned me as well, giving me one more reason to kick your sorry ass. Not to mention my guild mates." She holds her right hand up and shows him the back of her hand.

"_**I made it pink, like your hair! Now i'll always know who my very first friend was!"**_

"Though I died 4 long years ago, I still live on as a Fairy tail member. And we never give up. I-I'm sorry brother.. I don't want to hurt you, but if it's for the people I cherish, then so be it."

Sting had tears rolling down his face. "Why, Lu?" He looked up at her with tears streaming. "Why did you go with Natsu!? Why him of all people!?" Lucy put her hand on her hip. _So sassy!_

"At least he stayed by my side, unlike you! Natsu is my best friend!" Sting clenched his fists.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth!? That I, the white dragon slayer, am your brother!" He looked so angry.

"Because I forgot! Father wiped my memory and made me forget that I had a twin brother! But, Sting! Look at you now! You've got Rogue, and Sabertooth! Change your guild and make your dead mother and sister proud, will ya!? I haven't only been watching over Natsu! I've been watching over you and Rogue as well! The brothers I never had! So, avenge mom while you are able, fate has forced me to stay by Natsu's side. Show Rogue the light and show it to yourself!" Tears flowed down her cheeks, it killed me to watch.

"Natsu, I don't think I have much power to stay much longer." She sighs and turns around to look at me. "Listen carefully, i'm only gonna say this once."

I nodded. "I'm going to give you some flames, alright? I'm going to borrow it from the sun. Don't kill Sting, okay? Even though he's a pain in the ass he's still my brother. Also, don't go destroying the entire guild like you usually do!"

_Uh oh, she saw that…_

"Natsu, stay strong. You're an idiot but you can do it. You have the soul to keep pushing through, **so do it**!" I looked up at her and felt tears forming. "Doing this will make it take a little longer for me to return to normal, but i'll visit. Don't summon me for at least a day, okay? And don't tell the guild, not even Levy, Gray, or Erza. Not.. even.. M-master. You- you can tell Lisanna. If you do, tell her i'm sorry and that I forgive her as well. I'll become human soon enough, but for now you'll have to suffice. Don't cry, don't get angry, kay? If you talk to me, i'll hear you, maybe even respond if i'm up to it!" She winked at me. _That sassy little- _

"YOU BETTER ANSWER ME, GOT IT!?" She smiled caringly and her cheeks turned a bright red. _Cute._

"I'll write letters and leave them at your place, I mean that's kinda my style!" I gave her a big grin and then she said, "With the last of my power I have, I'll get you that fire." She turned to Sting. "Take care, bro. And leave my family alone." She said, blocking Natsu. _Family...me? Happy and I __**are **__her family, yes. _"I love you, brother. Tell Rogue, Frosch, Yukino, and Lector the same for me, kay? Once i'm human i'll come over! Have fun you two! AND STOP FIGHTING OKAY!? Alright, eat..the...SUUUUNNNNN!" She says, grabbing fire from the sun and launching it my way. I grab it and eat it whole.

"That was some hot fire! Thanks Lucy! You better come back or i'll go into the celestial world myself!"

"Truth is, I'll only be in the celestial world for 24 hours, but you'll be waiting around 6 months. I'll come back, I promise that! Tell Happy I love him! And I love you guys too! Byeeeeeee!" She then faded, just like her other spirit would. I nodded and looked at Sting.

"Make her proud. And, while you're at it, destroy that lacrima that's sucking ethernano."

Sting stood up, and hit me with a roar. "Nah," He walked up to my scratched up body. "How did you know about Lucy?"

I smiled wide. "Her dreams!" He looked at me in shock, like he'd seen a ghost. "By all her sleep walking and talking. She did it a lot, i'm guessing that's because of the trauma of her past. A couple nights she would say, 'Sting' and 'Where'd you go, brother?'. After some research with the help of Levy, I figured out her old man didn't just have a daughter, he had a son, and they were twins! So, tell me, what caused you to run away from her?"

To my surprise he looked up with sadness in his eyes, "I didn't run away from her, in fact, I didn't run away at all. I was kicked out of that family because our father wanted was a beautiful blonde girl, not a boy. Eventually, I was found by Weisslogia, and learned dragon slayer magic. I remember Lucy and you would show up at the meetings, but it seems you've forgotten. Rogue found me, and took me to Sabertooth. Now, that's my little backstory, how about yours?" He had a wicked grin.

"Well, I came to Fairy tail after the help of Igneel and him teaching me dragon slayer magic. He disappeared one day and it was terrible, I needed another family, and I wanted to find him. Gramps found me and took me in, pretty cool, eh? Not too long after, a little after i'd settled down, Lucy showed up. Apparently she's a runaway. When she was 11, she'd always have flashbacks and episodes. I made a promise to protect her.." I clenched my fists until there were nail marks on my palm, "I failed her."

"Don't get sappy, boys."

"Happy?"

Happy stands behind Sting. _He's totally gonna be confused- _

"Use your powers already. If this lamo is standing in the way, defeat him! That's what you've been training for!" I nodded as Happy said that. I started walking towards Sting and gave him a fire dragon iron fist! It flew him across the sky, well, that's expected, it's flames of the sun too!

"Your sister loves you," I state. Sting smiles and laughs. It wasn't an evil laugh, it was more like a lets-be-friends laugh. He snickers and has a little blush.

"She- she loves you too~" He teases. My face turns a dark red. _Huh? He acts like she loves me in a different way-_

"GAH! H-huh!? N-n-n-no! It's n-not like that!" I start freaking out and he starts cracking up into laughter. "Y-you make it sound l-l-like something i-it's not!" Sting grabs my hand and I help him up. My blush slowly goes away. Sting has a look on his face to show he's serious.

"Explain, firebrains. I wanna know everything about Lucy." I nod. Her brother deserves to know.

I clench my fist. "She died, 4 years ago." I felt a tear or two form. I blinked them back. He looks shocked. "We were on an adventure, _together_." I smiled at the thought of Lucy, Happy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, and me together. "I found her dead, in a closet at Akane Resort. We stayed there for the night, since we were looking for the other dragon slayers. I..I told her we'd find them all, together." Wiping away my tears, I continued. "Obviously, that didn't happen. I waited 4 damn years, thinking she'd come back, and she kinda did. Happy and I were at her grave, we went there a lot, and she appeared. She explained how she turned into a celestial spirit when she entered the celestial world after she died. She said it took her awhile to gain enough magic power to come to earth land alone, and gave me her key, which was made for me and only me." Sting was crying at this point, I don't blame him. "I've been looking for her.." He choked out. I smiled. "She's coming back, in another six months, if I heard her correctly." We looked like messes, two fifteen year olds crying, along with a blue exceed. Over a girl. Silly, right?

"She's way too stubborn to die." He laughed. "Even I remember how confident she was before they kicked me out. I tried to come back, but obviously it didn't work." He looked at me. "Did she tell you about our father?"

I nod. "He um.. Beat and sexually harassed her. She'd have episodes and she always stayed quiet. She only really opened up to me."

"Now I wanna-"

"Me too. But, Lucy was really only happy around Happy and I, along with Erza, Gray, Carla, and Wendy."

"Yeah! Lucy, Natsu, and I were like a family! They're the ones who hatched me." Happy cut in. _Yeah, a family. _I nod. I remembered it all so clearly.

"_**A BLUE CAT!?" Lucy screeched. "Cats don't come out of eggs! This is absurd!" She said, pacing around the room.**_

"_**Aye!" The cat said. He was blue, with some white on him, like the egg. **_

"_**Cool! A talking cat!" I looked at Lucy. "Hold him."**_

_**She reached into the hammock, but he flew into her arms, with white wings. She pet and cuddled him. I could never forget the look on her face, she looked so happy. At that moment, I knew what to name him.**_

"_**His name will be Happy." I stated. Lucy looked at me with a confused expression. **_

"_**Why that name?"**_

"_**Because you look so happy, and it's my favorite expression you have. Now you have a pink guild mark, like my hair, that will remind you of me, and I have a blue flying kitty that will remind me of your smile!" I grinned as she returned the expression.**_

"_**We have a blue flying kitty." She giggled as she cradled Happy in her arms. "My name is Lucy, and that pink haired weirdo is Natsu. Welcome to the family, Happy!"**_

"_**Weirdo?" I asked. She could be so mean! "Let's give him a guild mark, cmon! And while were there, we can look to see if we can find where the other dragon slayers are." I gently grabbed her hand.**_

"_**You're in loooove~" Happy said, pretending to make out with the sky.**_

"_**How do you know about that kind of stuff when you're just a baby!?" I screamed.**_

_**Lucy looked at us and smiled. She had a great smile, I can say that.**_

I blushed and giggled, yes I giggled.

Six months went by, they included happiness and sadness, but excitement was always there.I finally get to see Lucy!

(Lucys POV- In the celestial world)

I was about to leave the world to go and see Natsu, when Aquarius stopped me.

"You know, once you leave, you'll never be a spirit again, right?" She asked.

"Yep, I'm ready. Plus, even though I'm not a spirit, Natsu can still teleport me to his side with my key, which is handy." I smiled at her. "I'll miss you!" She groaned and mumbled, "Me too.."

(On Earthland, still Lucy's POV, at Natsu's house)

I sat on Natsu's couch. "They should be back by now! I cleaned up their entire house and they're taking forever.." I sighed. Then, I heard a knob rattling. _Yes, finally! _I could hear them as I hid behind the couch.

"Lucy should be back anytime now, aren't you excited, Natsu?" Happy asked, flying inside with Natsu holding takeout.

"She'll be home." _Huh? What does he mean? _I then see he has 3 takeouts, one's fish, for Happy, ones multiple meats, for him, and ones.. rice, ramen, and pork, my favorite! _He remembered? _

"Come out, Luce, I smelt you from a mile away." _Shit, my covers blown. _

I step out behind the couch with a white tank top on, a blue skirt, white sneakers, and I had a dark blue jacket on. "I'm home!"

Natsu set the takeout down quickly and squeezed me to death, not really, but you get the point! Happy flew at max speed into my chest.

"Oi! I smell good food!" I said, and they both laughed.

"It took a bit longer for us to get here since I smelt you and decided to pick up some food. I see you cleaned the place up?"

"Yeah!" I placed my hands on my hips. "It was a mess!"

Natsu scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, I was gonna clean up for you but you were already here, hehe~" He gave me his signature smile and handed me my takeout, "Your favorite~" He sang.

My eyes turned to hearts as I grabbed the food and started eating. "You guys are the best!" I shouted. They blushed and laughed.

We all enjoyed our food and company, he even told me about how Lisanna said sorry and how he acted mature, I was surprised. We also talked about Sting and the rest of my family. He talked about how Zeref wanted to meet me.

I yawned as I cleaned up our meals, Natsu was laying in bed, asleep, with Happy in his hammock. They were so peaceful. _Natsu's a cute sleeper. _I washed my hands and climbed into bed with Natsu. I was by the wall and he was on the other side. I was about to drift into sleep when I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I turned red and noticed it was Natsu, I enjoyed his warmth. I was facing the wall and so was he, I quickly drifted off into sleep.

"_Natsu!" I yelled. He turned around and looked at me. He smiled and blushed. "Come here, please! I need to confess something."_

_Natsu walked over and hugged me. "I love you, Luce." He said, I was red and he was a light pink._

"_Funny, I was about to say the same. I love you too, Natsu."_

_He offered his hand. "May I take this dance?" He asked. I smiled and nodded._

"_I never knew you had such a side to you! I always saw a fighter in you." I said, dancing with him._

"_Well, I'll still fight," He twirled me and we got really close. "For you,"_

_Our lips were about to touch, so so close, then-_

I woke up. _What an.. odd dream. _I see Natsu is making food with Happy.

"Wakey wakey, sleepy head!" Happy says, throwing a pillow at my head.

"Hey! That's not how you wake meeeee!" I chased Happy through the house until I was tired as hell. "Natsuuuu! I'm hungryyyy~" I whined.

"That's kinda why I'm making food for you-" He said, continuing his preparations. Suddenly a question struck me.

"Natsu, do you dance?" I asked. He froze and blushed.

"Ah, erm.. What gave you that idea?"

"Oh, nothing." I decided not to tell him, we just met up after 6 months. He cleared his throat.

"A little," He said, I didn't understand, then it was like he read my mind, "I can dance, a little,"

I giggled, thinking of my dream.

"Lucy, your face is kinda red," Happy said, poking me cheek.

My face turned more red and then calmed down. "Shouldn't you be helping Natsu?"

(After breakfast)

"Natsu?" I asked.

"What's up?"

"Do you have any hoodies?"

"Yeah, why? You want one?"

"I don't have any clothes and I want something to wear over what I am now while I go to the shop."

Natsu threw a big hoodie at me, it was red and had the fairy tail emblem on the back.

"Thanks, Natsu!" I said, throwing it on over my clothes, It went down to my knees and you couldn't see my shorts.

Natsu turned away, but I saw blush on his face. _Cuuuute! _

"Let's go to the guild and then i'll go get some clothes." I turned around and smiled at him.

"Alright," He held his hand out to me while the other was opening the door.

(Natsu's POV; outside the guild)

I turned to look at her, she looked so happy and I could practically see sparkles in her eyes.

"Ready? You might get tackled." I said, laughing. She turned to me and nodded.

I pushed open the guild doors, and everyone stared.

"Who's that? Your new girlfriend?" Mira asked. Lucy blushed and smiled.

Levy freaked out and ran to Lucy. "NO MISTAKING IT, IT'S LULU!" She hugged her super tight.

"I knew you'd be the one to recognize me!" Lucy squealed, hugging back. Levy whispered something in her ear that I could barely hear.

"You got his hoodie on~" Lucy blushed.

"Ah- y-yeah!" Lucy went to Levy's ear and whispered, "It smells really good, like Natsu." She pulled away and blushed, Levy squealed as she does about books. I blushed and hid my cheeks in my scarf.

"What did she say to make you blush Natsu?" Happy asked, flying next to me.

"S-something, not important.."

Soon enough, everyone was tackling Lucy.

"LUCYYYYY!" Erza and Gray yelled, nearly hugging her to death. Everyone was greeting her. She walked over to me, my heart started pounding."Natsu," she continued, "I'm gonna go to the shop, you coming?"

"Do you want me..to?"

"It would be nice to have company," She looked down and blushed. Levy ran over to us.

"I wanna join, too! But, you need to meet Gajeel first!" Levy said, pulling Gajeel over.

"I'm Lucy, nice to meet you!" Lucy waved at Gajeel.

"Sup bunny girl."

"EH!? Bunny girl?"

"Yep, I'ma dragon slayer, an iron dragon slayer." He said.

"I'm a celestial dragon slayer,"

(At the shop)

"What do you think?" She asked, showing Levy, Happy, and I her outfit. _I think she's so cute. _She had a flowy dress on, it was pink, like her guild mark. In her hair were darker pink ribbons, tying her hair up into two sections, with the rest down. Her shoes were her classic, all white hightops.

"It looks great, Lu!" Levy said, clapping.

"Perfect," I said quietly, so only Lucy could hear, she blushed.

(After shopping)

Lucy skipped out of the store and started walking towards our house. "I'm gonna change and put my clothes away,"

Levy, Happy, and I were close behind her, walking.

"So, are you two still gonna live together?" Levy asked us both.

"Duh!" Lucy said, like we were stupid or something, continuing her skipping. "It feels right living with Natsu,"

Levy snickered at the comment, while I blushed, Happy laughed.

"I'm so happy! I love my life~" She twirled.

"Even though you basically died?" Levy asked.

"Yep! I don't even care about that! Kill me all you want and i'll still come back!" She kept skipping and soon we were at our house.

She went into our room and locked the door while the rest of us were left in the living room.

"Natsu, where's your room?" Levy asked, looking around.

I point to Lucy and I's room and said, "In there, where else would it be?"

Levy's face turned red. "You guys sleep in the same room..?"

"And bed," I said, blushing and looking up. Levy looked like there was steam coming off her face.

Lucy exited the room in her new dress. "Your hoodie is on the bed," She turned to Levy. "What's wrong Levy?"

"Same.. house.. same.. room.. same.. bed.." She said slowly, pausing between each word.

Lucy laughed and blushed, then began humming a song, she got strawberries out of the fridge and started eating some.

"Lu, you're a good hummer, you should sing for us." Levy said as Lucy turned red in embarrassment .

"I-I sound like a dying horse when I sing!" she said, chomping down on another strawberry.

I started laughing. "I dunno, you like to hum a lot. Pleaseee?"

She looked at me and gave up, I guess i'm that good! "Fine!" She put the strawberries back and cleared her throat. "Some of these are male parts, so bare with me here."

She began to sing:

_I was thinkin' bout you_

_Thinkin bout me_

_Thinkin bout us_

_What we gonna be_

_Open my eyes_

_It was only just a dream_

_Travel back_

_Down that road_

_Will you come back?_

_No one knows_

_Open my eyes_

_It was only just a dream_

_(she sings the rest of the song on point cause why not?)_

She sighed and looked at us, we were in shock.

"Holy shit, Lucy! You're great!" I shouted.

Levy and Happy quickly nodded. "Amazing, on point, perfect, every other good word!" Levy said.

"Aye," Happy said.

"It would be better if I could duet it with a guy," She sighed. "That's how you're supposed to sing it."


End file.
